


A God's Powers

by SomethingOfFandoms



Series: A God's World (but its with character studies and alternate universes) [7]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Character Study, Gen, God! Dream, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29185128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingOfFandoms/pseuds/SomethingOfFandoms
Summary: Dream is a god, but one you should only believe in when the is no other options.~~~AKA- What I had envisioned for Dreams powers for this series before actually writing it.
Series: A God's World (but its with character studies and alternate universes) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142678
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	A God's Powers

A man sits by his bed at night.

There's no lights in his house, the material sold. Sticks are precious rationing that could be worth an emerald or so to a wandering trader. He needs all the emeralds he can get. He needs all the sticks he can get. 

The house is small, with not much in it. Two rooms, one sitting area where they eat, play, and cook from the furnaces, and one bedroom with two beds. One bed dyed pink from flowers. The man sits by the red bed.

  
It's quiet out.

The laughter is gone. Even her stubble snoring that infiltrated his dreams is silenced. 

  
The disease spread quickly to the vulnerable. It caught his daughter who is now fighting for her life. So he prays. He prays to Dream. Dream listens. 

Dream hears the pure desperation in this man's voice, and the god is saddened by the prayer sent though. 

He grants the man's wish. The next day his daughter’s fever is broken. The day after, she wakes up to her father's smiling face, but can't see it. She panics, screaming out. She doesn't hear her own voice. 

Dreams granted the wish of the father, but it comes at a great cost. Everyone knows that you only pray to Dream as a last resort. When all else fails, and you have nothing left to give is when you ask for his help. When you think anything is better than the alternative. 

You pray to dream in hope that he hears your pleas and does as you wish. You ask for food to feed your starving mother. You get rotten flesh. You ask to go back home and see your family again. Your family dies in your arms. 

Dream is a miracle worker. He can do anything you ask for. He gets you home. He lets your world line up perfectly for a boat to wash up on shore, and for a wandering trader to give you extra stuff for your journey. But the price is high. You see your family again as they crawl from the fires that engulfed your home. 

Many have tried to be specific in their prayers, but the more that they ask for, the more the repercussions cost. 

“I wish for the disease to leave my daughter and for her to become perfectly healthy.” 

It happens. But the next day pillagers attack and leave her to bleed out after you try to protect her and fail, losing your life in the process. 

“Please Dream let me have some pigs for food so my mother doesn’t die.”

A herd of pigs wakes you up in the middle of the night, running from something unknown that kills you before the pigs. The pork chops are left, but your mother still starves, being too weak to stand. 

Dream is the god of last chances. He is the god of luck, and miracles born from chaos. He is a god who grants the wishes of the people, and watches as they fall. Dreams blessings come at a steep price, that is paid in full. 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a reminder if this is the first time seeing this series that this is not actually Dreams powers for the rest of it! I changed it up later on to fit what I wanted, and more realistic.


End file.
